T.D. High - School of Drama
Welcome to T.D. High - School of Drama! Here, twenty students will compete in various challenges based around the one theme: School. In under a month, the mass of students will dwindle down to one lone out-laster. This is ''T.D. High - School of Drama!'' Contestants Sign-ups are on the talk page. You must post a request there, and sign a "contract" stating that you will not go inactive unless a legitimate reason is given. Please make sure that you will be active. Please make sure that you will do assignments. There is a limit of one character per user. Have fun! #Snowgirl57 #Mrdaimion #Bbhinton15 #TotalDramaAddict #Webkinz Mania #TotalDramaFan1000 #Tdifan24 #Kokori9 #Oatmeal- #Bridgette dj10 #Mrodd #SethAllred343 #Platypus09 #Leshawnafan #Teamnoah123 #Puffles Rule #SMP100 #TDAwesome15 #TDADJ #Dakotacoons Rules *In T.D. High, there is a very strange layout. Firstly, there are no teams, except for group assignments, which occur randomly. *After every assignment, you will receive a grade from 0 - 100. You will also receive a letter grade. If you receive a... **'97, 98, 99, or 100', your letter grade is an A+. **'94, 95, or 96', your letter grade is an A'. **'90, 91, 92, or 93, your letter grade is an A-'. **'87, 88, or 89, your letter grade is a B+. **'84, 85, or 86', your letter grade is a B'. **'80, 81, 82, or 83, your letter grade is a B-'. **'77, 78, or 79, your letter grade is a C+. **'74, 75, or 76', your letter grade is a C'. **'70, 71, 72, or 73, your letter grade is a C-'. **'67, 68, or 69, your letter grade is a D+. **'64, 65, or 66', your letter grade is a D'. **'60, 61, 62, or 63, your letter grade is a D-'. **'59 or below, your letter grade is an F'''. ***In rare cases, your score may be '''dropped (represented as dr). A dropped score means the score does not affect your average. If you receive a 100 on any assignment, you will receive a "Drop Slip", which you can use to drop any score that you have received. For example, let's say, your scores are 93, 95, 90, 100, and 80. Your average is a 91.60. With your Drop Slip, you can drop the 80, making your average a 94.50. *Your average for the entire game will be calculated in the report card, or, elimination table. Your scores will be entered into it for each assignment. *When someone is eliminated, their grade for the assignment is averaged into the grades of the week of all of the contestants who voted for them. So, if Student A was voted off by Students B, C, E, F, and H, Student A's grade for the week is averaged into the grades of Students B, C, E, F, and H, and not into Students D and G. This can either help you or hurt you. Keep this in mind when voting certain contestants off. **If that was totally confusing, you'll understand once the game starts. *'If you miss three assignments, you will be automatically eliminated.' *Obviously, please do not "godplay". (i.e. Please don't say, "*climbs to top of mountain* i win!!!") *If you are eliminated, handle it maturely. *Don't be rude to others, unless you are playing a rude character. But don't go overboard. *Asterisks and words said on Total Drama are allowed. All others are not. *Each assignment is due exactly three days after I post it. However, writing/art assignments have a one-week minimum, as the camps wiki rules state. *This camp is not meant in any way to stress anyone as if it were an actual school. It's simply for fun. Please don't lose your head over it. *Have a blast while playing! Day One - The Big Bang Introduction Kgman04: Welcome, welcome! This is T.D. High - School of Drama. I'll commonly shorten it to just "T.D. High" for the sake of my fingers. Now, the twenyt of you have all signed up for this school-themed camp. You all have 0.00 averages, or F's, since you have no grades! Grades are given every week, and you receive a grade based on how well you did in the assignment. Here's a warning: If you're one of those people who thinks they can sneak to the semi-finals by staying neutral, you won't get good grades in this camp. Also, your grades do matter. At some points, I might just eliminate the person with the lowest average. That will probably be the end result of tiebreakers. Anyways, every assignment is based off of a course taken in high school. The title of each week will give you a clue on each week's theme. Talk about it here. Have fun! This isn't an assignment, BTW. Assignment will be up later. Once I think of it. *scurries off* Mrodd: *Walks around* So this is the new school, eh? I'll plan on keeping my Honour roll Status here aswell. (( And Bah Science. Thats the one thing I cant stand in this world <3)) Webkinz Mania: I hate science too! OMG! But you can't stand me either! :P Oatmeal: I lauf science. Ahaha, -stomach rumbled- FOOD? Bbhinton15: Hmm... "The Big Bang". Oatmeal: Is that like, a sandwhich or a wrap? Webkinz Mania: I smell a food fight, Oatmeal. And I am gonna throw you! xD TDAddict: Thanks for the pleasant starting grade. >.> Zach: Where's Sheldon? Webkinz Mania: I know, right? @Addict Oatmeal: When in doubt, throw oatmeal in a food-fight. Dakota: *singing* WE ARE WHO WE R! I hope there's a chorus class, I love singing! SMP : Dakota your singing is great Webkinz Mania: Mine is better. >.> Puffles Rule: *arrives* Ello. (CONF) Why must all camps be school related?! Dakota: Thanks, eh? (I will occasionally say eh, since I do in real life.) Oatmeal: Am I the only hungry onee? Webkinz Mania: (CONF) I see that the unannounced confessional that probably Kg know about got used! :o Plat: Why can't we all just get A+s instead of Fs? Oatmeal: Ahaha, we should have a food-fight one time~ Webkinz Mania: Agreed Oatmeal. Puffles Rule: Why must you sing the evil Kesha song?! Webkinz Mania: YOU'RE the evil Kesha song. >:( Dakota: Ke$ha rocks! Would you rather Katy Perry? Webkinz Mania: Yes please. Oatmeal: YES. Dakota: BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK! Webkinz Mania: WOOT! Oatmeal: I lauf Katy Perry. Dakota: *gasps* Can this be like a Glee High School? Can we all sing? Webkinz Mania: She's hawt, Oatmeal. Puffles Rule: Why must there be singing?! Dakota: (CONF) How can Puffles Rule hate singing? Sing is amazing! Webkinz Mania: Ugh! Edit conflicts! D: Mrodd: So who do you think will be expelled first :o? Dakota: Probably someone who tries hard. Webkinz Mania: ...or doesn't try at all. :P TDA15: *is asleep* Hm...what? -w- Webkinz Mania: My point exactly. Dakota: (CONF) Rule one of reality shows. Find an alliance. Mrodd: Well I dont really know how this will go, Who knows I might be out first ;( Tdifan24: Not me Assignment One Kgman04: Some of you sort of guessed it. This week's assignment is based off of Astronomy! And your assignment is.... *rocket appears out of nowhere and takes everyone into outer space* A free-for-all battle on the asteroid belt! If you didn't know, it's located between Mars and Jupiter. You'll have to stay mounted on these asteroids for the allotted time. If you fall off, you're out of the challenge. If you godplay, you will have points removed from your grade. The contestants in the top ten percentile (two people with the highest grades) will win immunity from tonight's vote. Everyone else is fair game. You can knock anyone off using only your body. It's like an intergalactic sumo wrestling tournament. Assignment will end... eventually. Go! Dakota: *goes at Puffles Rule and misses* Mrodd: oooh... This seems like fun * Starts hoppign around* Webkinz Mania: Awesome! (takes off shirt revealing a skinny body) DAMN IT. D: TDA15: Meh, whatever. *lays down on astroid and falls back asleep* Zach: I HAVE MOON RAWKS!. *throws in zero gravitiy* ._. *starts lifting off rock, but clings on* AAAHH!!! D: Oatmeal: -he hid into a crater, and threw rocks at everyone who passed it- TDF: To infinity and beyond! *hops around* Dakota: *ignores Puffles Rule and hits TDA15, who is asleep and does not defend* Jake: *hits Dakota* Webkinz Mania: *eats some pizza* >.> *pizza flies away* D'OH! D: MrD: *throws a rock at Snowgirl* Bbhinton15: Hmm... (hops over to Puffles Rules' asteroid and attempts to kick him off). LeShawnafan: *Walks around* Wow, I've never been on an asteroid before! Mrodd: *Sees Jake and Dakota And Shoves Jake* Hehe? Puffles Rule: Are you trying to kill me?! o.o *hits Zach* Stop being annoying! (I guess I'll have to be the anti-hero...) Webkinz Mania: *kicks Jake* >_<" TDF: Rocks are painful. D: Oatmeal: -plainly pushes mrodd off asteroid from behind- SMP : *punches MrD and knocks him off * Webkinz Mania: *eats chicken* UGH! WHY CAN'T I BEEF UP? >.> Dakota: *plainly pushes Oatmeal off asteroid from behind* TDF: *Kicks Jake* Hehehe Mrodd: *Giggles as he falls... And Falls..* Well, that was fun while it lasted. Webkinz Mania: Dakota, don't push off Oatmeal yet! He gave me oatmeal before! D: TDAddict: *attempts to knock off SMP, but fails* Webkinz Mania: *attempting to kick SMP, he kicks himself* Damn it! TDA15: Meh, I guess I'll start.... Puffles Rule: (to Webkinz) Who cares?! *pushes Oatmeal off* Zach: Ooooh! :D Bumper astros! *uses duct tape, oar, and seat beat to drive asteroid* Weee! :D * drives into a rock with SMP, TDAddict and WM* Bbhinton15: ^^ (throws multiple rocks at Puffles Rule) Webkinz Mania: (throws a rock at Puffles Rule) :-@ MrD: ... Y'all scare me... *kicks Snow, but misses and falls over on his back* Owzies... Webkinz Mania: (helps MrD up) :) TDAddict: *gets up to Jake, and hits him in an attempt to knock him off.* Webkinz Mania: (throws rocks at Jake's face) BACK OFF. >.> TDA15: *casusally throws rocks found on the asteroid* TDF: I could go for a sandwich right now. Where do you guys think is the nearest subway? Jake: *kicks and beats WM* :) TDAddict: *hits Jake again* Bbhinton15: Weirdoes. >.> ("accidentally" hurls a rock at MrD) :) Mrodd: * Still giggling* I wonder where every one else is.... And if Ill ever hit land :o Webkinz Mania: In Earth, TDF. Puff: Ow! Oh! Yelp! *falls in pain* SERIOUSLY?! LeShawnafan: *Sits down* Now I'm bored... Jake: *Hits BB* Webkinz Mania: (goes all Leshawna in SSR on Jake) >.> TDAddict: *delivers the final blow to Jake, knocking him off* Kgman04: Let's shake things up. *blasts half the asteroids to pieces, leaving only about 15 able to be stood on* MrD: *is knocked off his astroid, severly injured, but lands onto another one* ... Woohoo? Seth: *hits TDAddict* Bbhinton15: O.O (gets blown off one of the asteroids and immediately lands on Webkinz Mania) Webkinz Mania: *is able to stay on a piece of his* Gah! It's like Star Wars, but the only thing is... no ugly 800 creatures who aren't retired. *a creature is seen, Webkinz Mania beats it up* >.> LeShawnafan: *Falls off asteroid and lands on Mr. D* Hehe sorry about that buddy. Zach: OH NOES! *zero gravity jumps to WM's Asteroid and slaps fights with him and BB* GET OFF! TDAddict: *hits Seth* Dakota: *watches Jake fall off of his asteroid.* HAHA! MrD: *throws a rock at WMania* Revenge! >:D And it's fine LF... *shoves her off the astroid* >:D Webkinz Mania: *slap fights Zach and not Bb* We were here first. D: Dakota: *hits MrD* WM WILL BE AVENGED! Jake: *pulls Dakota with him* Webkinz Mania: Hey! I didn't throw a rock at you! D: MrD: *is koncked back, then hits Dakota* Webkinz Mania: Addict, you can't hit a gir... Wait, Seth isn't a girl! xD (hits Seth too) Dakota: *kicks Jake off and lands on another asteroid* THAT'S FOR GODPLAYING!SMP TDAddict: *hits Seth again, knocking him off* Jake: *is out* Bbhinton15: (jams a rock in Zach's face and tries knocking him off) >.> MrD: *attempts to throw another rock at WM* SMP : *hits MrD * that is for Dakota Webkinz Mania: Jake did the almost impossible. xD *catches the rock and throws it back at MrD* Dakota: *attempts to throw another rock at MrD* TDF: *Hits MrD* MrD: *ducks one but is hit by the other, making the other astroid hit SMP* My death shall be avenged! D= *is out* Dakota: Thanks TDF! *high-fives him* SMP : *jumps* You missed Zach: I'm not going down! :@ *slaps BB in the face and kicks him in the pelvis while rocks are hjmmed in his face, until the asteroid begins to shake and I tumble onto the ground* ._. TDF: *Stands firmly on asteroid* Bbhinton15: (laughs as he falls) PAYBACK!! ^_^ (looks for someone else) Dakota: (SMP, are you a boy or a girl?) Webkinz Mania: Yes! :D MrD is out! Now, nobody won't throw rocks at me for no reason. :D Mrodd: *Swims in space* Now THIS is the life! Webkinz Mania: *sees an object swimming in space* Lucky! D: TDAddict: *throws a rock at SMP* TDF: Monte cristo would be lovely. Zach: *Silently sneaks up behind WM and throws rocks at his head* Dakota: *Draws a lightning bolt on his face* LADY GAGA ATTACK! *throws Alejandro at SMP* ALE-ALE-JANDRO! Mrodd:: (((((( May we have an out chat? So We can talk to each other with out disturbing the challemnge?))))) Bbhinton15: Hmmm... (spots WM again) Hey, buuuuuuuuuuuuddy... :3 (tries to nail him with a rock) Dakota: *launches himself at BB but misses* D*** it! Webkinz Mania: Oh shoot! *starts hitting Bb* TDF: Mustard is nice on it Bbhinton15: (gets into a rock-fight with WM) Webkinz Mania: This feels like a cat fight, but harder. Zach: *notices BB is near him* :@ He's my target! *pelts rocks at BB* (Webkinz Mania: Zach, aren't you out? o.O) Dakota: *joins the rock fight and hits BB* TDAddict: *walks behind BB* SMP : (I'm a boy) Bbhinton15: Hey!! Ow! (gets pelted with rocks) Ow!... Ow, ow!... UGH!!! (Nobody's "out", WM.) TDAddict: *hits BB from behind* Dakota: *goes after Bridgettedj_10* Hello? Are you awake? Zach: *sticks leg out in the path BB walks on* Hehehe! :D (Webkinz Mania: Oh, kk. TY) Webkinz Mania: This is how you get him to wake up. *smacks Bridgette_dj10 multiple times and then hits him* Dakota: *blows on Bridgettedj and knocks them off of the asteroid* Ok... Mrodd: *Starts the Back Stroke, and watches the fight go down* Kgman04: Wow, okay, um, this got ugly, and it got ugly fast. I think we're done here, I have all I need to see. o.o You can chat here while I tally stuff up. TDAddict: No hard feelings BB? Webkinz Mania: Thank you Kg! Oatmeal: Good Job, Webkinz! -smile- MrD: *floats back with a girl alien* Everyone, meet my new girlfriend Linda! =D *the alien blows up* Liiiinddaaaa! D= Dakota: That was fun! *sings* WE R WHO WE R! (I'M A BOY!) Mrodd: Will some one help me down.... Please? * Starts panicing* LeShawnafan: *Floats over and grabs Mrodd* Bbhinton15: (shows TDAddict "the hand"). >.> Webkinz Mania: (hopes he has a good score or high grade) Mrodd: Thanks.... I thought I was going to die a lone for second there! MrD: *is mourning over Linda for comedic effect* TDAddict: Well excuse me for trying to be nice >.> Puff: *floats over Bbhinton, and starts jumping on him* Thats for pelting me with rocks. >.> Oatmeal: All you guy's did good! Webkinz Mania: That's your breakfast, hun. >.> Jake: I'm scared of the next challenge o.o Oatmeal: Same. Day One Vote Kgman04: Alright. If you look below at your Report Cards, you'll see that the top two scores were 96 and 94, received by Bbhinton15 and Puffles Rule respectively. Time to vote for anyone except those two. Vote here! Dakota: I vote Jake. Jake: I vote Seth, his grade is high Oatmeal: I vote for Jake, because he's a dangerous competitor. Seth: TDAddict. Webkinz Mania: Jake. MrD: SMP, he was repeatedly godmodding, and he'll probably be inactive for the reason Jake said. LeShawnfan: I vote for SMP Zach: *shoves 10,000 votes for BB and one for Jakein a box* :@ (note I'm joking with the votes for BB. :p) Bbhinton15: I vote for Snow. TDF: I vote Jake TDAddict: I vote Jake. Mrodd: I vote for Jake <3 Sorry but I dont like it when Some one hurts me, or my friends.(( If we cant change let me now)) TDA15: *votes for TDA15* Puff: (CONF) I had the second highest score, it couldv'e been higher. (NonCONF) I vote for Jake, many people hate him... SMP : Jake Kgman04: Remember, if you vote for Jake and he goes home, his average of an 84 is averaged into yours. (Someone just gave me an idea, so, that's the new rule. ^_^) Mrodd: I vote Seth, Im sorry but You hurt my friend. (Oat: Is voting over?) Dakota: I change to Seth. Kgman04: Tdifan24 has been eliminated, and he has affected SEVEN people! Wow. Day Two - Violin-ce is Not the Answer Day Two Chat Kgman04: Talk it up. Zach: *Revotes for Seth* His avg won't hurt mine. Seth: Too late. Oatmeal: His AVG helped mine. :P Mrodd: Sigh. Seth you are going down! Webkinz Mania: Music! YES! Dakota: (CONF) SETH IS SO GOING NEXT TIME. Bbhinton15: But... but... I'm musically-challenged. D: Or, at least, I feel like I am. MrD: Yay for not voting for Jake! =D Seth: So... Mrodd: Meep... Music is sooo awesome! Way better then rotten old astrology! See I cant even spell it! SMP : Yay! Seth: I've written a few songs. Over 14 to be exact. Dakota: *cough*showoff*cough*nogood*cough*^!$@^*cough* Mrodd: I cant write songs... Maybe you could show me some time :) (( Can the Report Card be put in Order by our marks??)) Webkinz Mania: Sing it then, Seth. Seth: Okay. Um, I don't know where to start. The easiest is 1 Month. Webkinz Mania: Well... *creepy eyes* We're waiting. SMP : Hurry up already Mrodd: Agreed! Zach: D: Puff: (CONF) I've taken a violen class before. So, this challenge should be easy! Seth: *begins* 1 month, 1 Month, we've only been dating Dakota: *ears start to bleed* STOP SINGING! Webkinz Mania: This is... one... good team. Assignment Two Kgman04: Okay, ready for your first group assignment? Good. Well, first, you need to get into groups. And I'm so nice, that I've decided to let you make your own groups. loljk, they're pre-picked. ' *'Group 1: Dakotacoons, TDADJ, Snowgirl57, Mrdaimion *'Group 2: Bbhinton15, SMP100, TotalDramaAddict, Puffles Rule' *'Group 3: Teamnoah123, TotalDramaFan1000, Leshawnafan, Kokori9' *'Group 4: Oatmeal-, Bridgette dj10, Mrodd, Platypus09' *'Group 5: SethAllred343, Webkinz Mania, TDAwesome15' You'll each be tightrope-walking on this gigantic violin! There are four strings, as you can see, for each group. Each group will go one at a time. The members will be tied together with a rope, and you'll have to walk across it on separate strings. So, don't go too fast, or you'll pull a member down, and don't go too slow, or you'll also pull a member down. This is all about teamwork, cooperation, and effort. Each member gets the same score. I don't care what happens, you're getting the same score. This is the case for ALL GROUP ASSIGNMENTS. The first group up is *randomly selects* Group 1. Ready? Dakota: Ready! MrD: Ready too! *steps onto the tight-rope very carefully, and only barely so he doesn't pull everyone down afgter him* Zach: Eep. *walks carefuly* SMP : *Runs across the rope* Kgman04: SMP, your group isn't up yet. :| *deducts points from Group 2* TDAddict: Ugh, SMP >.> SMP : (who here is a girl) Webkinz Mania: (laughs) Kgman04: *with a bag full of tomatoes* Anyone from the other groups wanna throw tomatoes at 'em? :D SMP : *Throughs MrD a bunch of tomatoes* Mrodd: * Takes a Tomatoe And throws it at Seth* Tada! TDAddict: I'll throw one. *chucks a tomato at SMP* That is for making us lose points. MrD: It's a good thing SMP didn't throw ''any tomatoes at me! =D TDAddict: *Throws a tomato at Zach, but it misses* Darn it! Webkinz Mania: *throws tomatos at MrD* TDAddict: *throws a tomato at MrD* MrD: *steps off of the tightrope before being pelted by tomatoes* Good thing no-one else was on it... TDAddict: *throws a tomato at Zach (who IS on the rope)* MrD: *glances at Zach* Zach, come back here until everyone's ready... *throws a tomato at SMP*And that's for earlier! Mrodd: Ok Team. On the count of Three throw them at Zach! One.... Two... WM: *throws a tomato at Zach* OMG! First. ^^ Zach: Oh noes! *is pelted and lose balance for a few seconds* *slowly inches way back* :D Mrodd: THREE! *Throws a tomatoe at Zach's... Sensitive spot* <3 <3 TDAddict: *throws another tomato at Zach* WM: *throws tomatos at Zach's face* Fall. >:( Teamnoah123:*throws tomato at Zach* Zach: *is already back on land and is pelted in the pelvis* *round of explsitives and takes 20 tomatoes inwhich he pelts Mrodd & his team with* Mrodd: Oh Mother of Pearl! I need a shower. Now. Ill be back in a few mins... * Tomate gunk dripps down his face* TDAddict: So... Is it time for the next group? Teamnoah123:*gets hit with tomatoes but ignores it and continues throwing tomatoes at MrD* Snow: *Throws tomatoes at TN* '''Kgman04: Group 1, you guys ever gonna.... start crossing? o.o' SMP : no! *Throws tomatoes* MrD: *starts corssing* (I was waiting for Snow to log on.) TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at MrD* Teamnoah123:*throws tomato at Snow* WM: *throws tomatos at MrD and one accidentally hits Snow* Whoops. Bbhinton15: (begins hurling tomatoes at Snow) Mrodd: * Returns from Shower* I feel... Clean. *Passes Tomatoes to everyone* You know what to do :D SMP : *hits everyone except snow* MrD: *is hit by tomatoes* Why does everyone hate me? D= *continues* TDAddict: *throws a tomato at Snow* Dakota: *begins crossing, carrying Snow* TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at Dakota* WM: *throws tomatoes at Dakota and Snow* LeShawnafan: *Throws a tomato at Mr. D* Zach: *follows behind carrying tomatos while crossing and throwing at WM, TDaddict, and SMP* Dakota: (CONF) This challenge will never end. Groups 1, 3 , and 4 have inactive members, while group 2 has goten points deducted. Group 5 is the best choice to win. SMP : Why not have a singing tie braker Dakota: *begins to cross again, carrying Snow* Zach, follow behind! Carry MrD! Teamnoha123:Why cant you just fall?*throws tomato at Dakota* Dakota: TeamNoah! You're alive! *Throws a tomato at TeamNoah* Mrodd: * Chucks a Tomatoe At Dakota's face" :D Webkinz Mania: *facepalms at SMP's comment* Zach: Got it! *picks up MrD, but feels the string starting to snap* ._. We gotta move. TDAddict: Come on guys! *throws tomatoes at Dakota* Bbhintno15: (throws tomatoes at Dakota) -_-' WM: Just fall already. >.> (throws tomatoes directly at Dakota's face) Sam: *moves quicker* LeShawnafan: *Throws tomatoes at Zach* Take that! Kgman04: *record scratch* Who the hell is Sam? o.o Webkinz Mania: xDDDDDDD Mrodd: *Gets an idea* Throw the tomatoes at the ROPE! Oatmeal: -grabbed mrodd and threw him at the rope- Webkinz Mania: Good idea Mrodd. *throws sticky tomatoes at the line to make the other team get stuck or slip* Kgman04: Y'know what? *string snaps* Looks like Group 1's done. Next up, Group.... 5! *a new string appears out of nowhere* Dakota: F***! Mrodd: AAAAA!!!! * Grabs onto the rope at the last minute and starts to shake it, in an attept to get up* Webkinz Mania: (starts walking on the string, with Seth and TDA15 by his side attached to him) TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at the rope* Webkinz Mania: Eeeek. (jumps with Seth and TDA15 over the first tomatoes on the rope) Bbhinton15: (tries throwing a tomato at the tightrope they are all walking on) Zach: *climbs back up* Gosh darn it. Teamnoah123:*throw tomato at Webkinz Mania and accidently hits face*Sorry. TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at the feet of WM* Webkinz Mania: *rubs the inside of the tomato off his face* Ugh. TDA15: *starts crossing on his own now* Webkinz Mania: *stumbles twice, but hardly keeps balanced* TDAddict: *continues throwing tomatoes at WM's feet* Webkinz Mania: *falls flat on his face* Ow. Teamnoah123:*starts throwing tomatoes at TDA15* TDAddict: *starts throwing tomatoes at TDA15's feet* THIS is the way to win! :D Oatmeal: -put tomatos into Mrodd's hands, and threw him over the rope thing-= Zach: *goes over and shakes the string* No one said I could do this! :D Mrodd: You.... need. to Stop!!!! * When he is over TDA15 He drops the fruits* Kgman04: WM fell, so, Group 5 is done. Next! Group 2! TDAddict: Come on guys! :D Mrodd: *Climbs up from below the rope* Can I.... See a medic.... Please? SMP : *doges tomatoes and gets across* Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatoes at Addict's feet and face) >.> Bbhinton15: I'm read-- :| Teamnoah123:*throws tomatoes at TDAddict's feet* TDAddict: I didn't even start yet. o.o TDAddict: *starts slowly walking* Bbhinton15: (tries to take a few steps) Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatos at Puffles Rule) Mrodd:.... Medic? TDAddict: I think I can stay on. *moves at a slightly faster pace* Oatmeal: -grabbed mrodd- Mrodd: No.... No... Please. No! MrD: Um, since SMP is already across, doesn't that mean he made everyone else fall down? =/ Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatoes at Addict's head and feet) Teaqmnoah123:*throws tomatoes at Addicts face* Kgman04: Since SMP is apparently "across", Group 2 is "done". Group 4, your turn! Oatmeal: -grabs mrodd, puts him in bubble wrap and puts him in a cardboard box, makes a hole for air, and walks across using him as a shield- Webkinz Mania: (laughs) Mrodd: I am not a personal toy! Oatmeal: Yes you are! -threw him to the other side, and jumped nimbly- Webkinz Mania: (laughs louder) Mrodd: Meep.... You do realizxe we are all tied together.... right? Webkinz Mania: (laughs the loudest) Oatmeal: -was dragged with him and hit the other side- r..r Webkinz Mania: (is done laughing) Teamnaoh123:*throws tomato at them even thoughthey are done* TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at the rope* (Guys, stop godplaying) Kgman04: Okay. Group 4 is... er... "done", like Group 2. Group 3, finish us off with something that won't make me want to commit suicide. Mrodd: (( Sorry all... I really didn;t know that was going to happen xD I would have done something, but Im sort of crippled and inside a box.)) Webkinz Mania: Kg, don't die. D: Oatmeal: (( Yes you did. r..r )) -unwrapped box and let him free- TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at the rope* Come on, break. BREAK! Mrodd: Can I please... See a medic now? TDAddict: Just finish the challenge. Oatmeal: -carried mrodd to kgman- LIVE LIVE LIVE. SMP : *dances* Mrodd: Its Just my arm! Im sure I wont die. Teamnaoh123:*starts walking carefully* Oatmeal: NO CHANCES. TIME TO AMPUTATE. (Not.) TDAddict: *throws tomatoes at TN's feet* Mrodd: * Pupils get large* HELP Oatmeal: -cut a carrot in the faded background- What? Teamnoah123:*almost falls but regains balance and keeps walking* TDAddict: *Continues throwing tomatoes at TN's feet* Teamnoah123;*throws tomato at TDAddicts face from the rope* TDAddict: MY EYES!!! Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatos at TeamNoah's face) TDAddict: *throw tomatoes at TN's feet* Mrodd: *Starts to run away* Oatmeal: Bud? Where ya going? (Conf) Oatmeal Sad. Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatos at TeamNoah's legs) Mrodd: (CONF) So have you ever seen those pyscho killer movies... Where the killer is chasing the victim... Im the victim. Teamnoah123:WHY IS EVERYONE AIMING AT ME*starts to slip but barely catches himself* Oatmeal: Ahaha, -threw a cantalope at teamnoah- Webkinz Mania: (throws tomatos at TeamNoah's stomach harsh and quickly) TDAddict: *Throws tomatoes at TN's feet with a lot of force* SMP : I need a good grade Mrodd: * Picks a tomatoe with his good arm, and throws it at TN.* Owwwww Teamnoah123:*falls onto the ground* Kgman04: This assignment is OVER! I'll be calculating. Webkinz Mania: I'm sure you'll get one, SMP. Mrodd: * giggles* I did it :D Oatmeal: Meh, all those deductions. Bet I'ma get an F. Mrodd: But.... But HONOUR ROLL! Oatmeal: Meh, -put hand on mrodd's shoulder- It'll be okay. Webkinz Mania: F =/= Honor Roll. Mrodd: Nooooo! Webkinz Mania: Yesssss. :( Day Two Vote Kgman04: Group 3 won invincibility with a score of 89! Group 3 consists of TotalDramaFan1000, Kokori9, Leshawnafan, and Teamnoah123! Everyone else is up for elimination! Remember the grade-vote-affect rule! MrD: SMP. Oatmeal: SMP. TDAddict: MrD Oatmeal: I change vote to. Mrdaimion Teamnoah123:Seth MrD: What did I do? Seth freaking godmods all the time! >.> Oatmeal: Changed to Seth AGAIN. Zach: Seth... (Sorry if I'm quiet. Currently depressed over a death :/) Seth: I godmod? Anyway, I quit! SMP : Seth Webkinz Mania: To get my score higher, I am going to vote off Mrdaimion. Sorry bud. SMP : Change to MrD Oatmeal: Changed to MrD Zach: MrD for my score. Sorry dude. Day Three - Sublime Rhymes Day Three Chat Kgman04: Squawk. Mrodd: History? I love history... Candian History atleast xD Oatmeal: PIRATES? Webkinz Mania: Can't wait! Zach: U.S. History! :D Hope this is trivia. MrD: *glares at everyone who tried to vote him off* Thanks a-lot,'' friends.'' Teamnoah123:Your Welcome. Oatmeal: -ran to MrD and hugged him and flailed- IM SORRY!!! -cry- Mrodd: Itll be ok MrD Some of Us still like you! Bbhinton15: Carved in Stone... fossils? Paleontology? Geology? o.O LF: (This is Leshawnfan. It's easier to type, so if I can, I would like to go by LF now.) WM: No problem, friend. Oat: (Oat is short for Oatmeal) Mrodd: BB Using Big words again :s Kgman04: Okay, I was missing the mark with that other title. o.o Mrodd: Rymes... Like Riddles... Or Like Legends... Im confuzzled :O Oatmeal: WHAAA? SMP : NO rymes like poems and stuff Oatmeal: Meh, ryhming. Like rapping? Assignment Three Kgman04: This assignment is due either tomorrow night or Monday morning. Your assignment is to write a poem that is at least 16 lines long. It has to be about a certain Total Drama character, and SMP : My entry: 'Gwen ' Gwen is her name But still is ashame For she broke the heart of Trent Cause isane is the way he went Her heart goes two ways Duncan was her love for days She has great friends That she can hangout with on the weekends Girly things is what she hates She has friends but not many dates She is like a fierce dog But her heart is still clear like a fog The goth girl is right But for the prize money she will fight Gwen has a heart of steel Can you imagine how she would feel. Mrodd: (( KG Why did you leave ;( I feel so lonelky now ;()) Puff: Here's my poem, with LeShawna! She has a lot of sugar, and spice. But sometimes she isn't all that nice. She is beautiful, that she'll make you melt or sink. Your eye will never blink. She will always be a fantastic friend. Sadly, she has one enemy named Heather. She's not as light as a feather. But don't make a comment about her weight! Then she will throw you in a crate. Or there will be much violence. She is always ready to make an alliance. When your around her, there wont be silence! She believes that she's a precious dancer. Though when she dances theres always laughter Warning, don't give her any 'tude! Because she has more than you! Sometimes she could be very athletic. Proving that your pathetic! She has a lot of sugar, and spice. But sometimes she isn't all that nice. Oatmeal: Here's my poem/rap, I was rapping this XD Cody's in this one. '''Cody. Codemesiter’s his name, ladies aren’t his game. He strikes out like bowling pins, however here he goes again! To start off, from where he’s been before, not again! Warm and fiery like barb-e-que chip, sweet like a chocolate cake. Having to eat to your best friend, right ace? Like the Drama Brothers; better watch out, because they aren’t huggers. Being kissed by Noah? He snuck in just like a little bugger. Being mauled by a bear? How he wished it was boar, it kind of tore all of Cody’s body; he didn’t go on for much more; having to fall off the shore. A major comeback? You better believe it; Cody’s going long, so take a flashback. While you hatch up to the Cody Mobile, ready to ride, front-side, cock-eyed; he’s traveling world-wide. A picture with Gwen, someone get him a pen, he tries again-and-again, but ends up with Glenn. Go home Cody, watch E.S.P.N, the games on. Maybe you’d prefer if we played some video games, or maybe you want to look at Gwen’s bra, that’s not so lame. Why’d they build Gwen’s face, oh my team, that’s going to the extreme, someone get some cream into Blainley’s coffee, on second thought. Get me some toffee. Never sung before? It doesn’t matter; Chris doesn’t care about Marshall Mathers Emimen,… on his audition tape he sang before, his dad yelled at him to go to a gym! Pick my side, I’m in the final three, it’s kind of like a tree; Heather and Alejandro are the main branches, I’m just an underdog without any chances. Racing downtown, using Sierra as my seat, were using the kinetic theory of heat, oh someone better be rapping this with a beat! Duncan stole my wo—man? Oh no he didn’t, time to get the pan! But I ran, stupid dun-CAN. Now where in Japan, in all those movies, where’s Jackie Chan? Peter Oldring, he’s my man. It’s always like talking about me; what a fan! He clings on, so once in a while I flick ‘em off. Alejandro, what to say? Did I want him to win? No way! To be honest, I shouted HOORAYY! When heather won, I prayed, don’t let him win, it came out my way. Courtney’s a mess; remember in Greece’s pieCE’S? She took down our team, kind of a pest. I think she still zest’s for Duncan. Monopoly, move 2 spaces, Oh yay! I hit community chest, “You have a creepy stalker on your hands, collected 200$ if pass go.” Cody, is feeling a little toady, so peace. Notes. #To start off, from where he’s been before, not again! Refers to transition TDI to TDWT. #Warm and fiery like barb-e-que chip, sweet like a chocolate cake. Having to eat to your best friend, right ace? Cody mentioned that barbeque is his favorite chip, and chocolate cake is his favorite cake. Ace is the Donkey. #A major comeback? You better believe it; Cody’s going long, so take a flashback. While you hatch up to the Cody Mobile, ready to ride, front-side, cock-eyed; he’s traveling world-wide. Refers to Cody being one of the first to get out to one of the last. #Peter Oldring, he’s my man. It’s always like talking about me; what a fan! He clings on, so once in a while I flick ‘em off. Peter Oldring is Cody’s Voice. Webkinz Mania: ... Damn. :| Oatmeal: I was rushing okay? >.< don't go so harsh on me. Webkinz Mania: ... Damn. :| That's... good. Oatmeal: Meh, really? Thanks~ MrD: What WM said... Mrodd: Meep. I feel like crap now xD I cant write poems!! Blainely Is my Name. I was unwanted, unloved. Yet still I smile like a dame. All you did, was shove, shove, shove. And now I fall. Did I deserve this. How could they. Now I feel like such a stray. I mustn’t hiss. I must be strong. I blame the gong. The ground. It’s fast approaching. I won’t be crowned. And I feel as though I’m being poached. Im sorry! Im Sorry! Just make it stop. Im in the midst of a Safarari Yet I feel as though I should be in a big top. I am not so Blanerific. I am a sad, old women. My Name is Blainely And I have a problem. Kgman04: Alright, 5/18 entries. That's... good... ish.... not really. Mrodd, that was you who posted the Blaineley poem, correct? Also, new rule about "Drop Slips" in the rules section! It's right underneath the number-letter conversion list. Mrodd: yeah xD Im not going to use Word to type any more :/(( ANd we on tinychat.)) Kgman04: Kay, thanks, just checking. Dakota:Here's mine! Lindsay, Lindsay, where art thou O Lindsay? How Tyler wishes you would only remember he! In Total Drama Island, you came in the place of nine, After Owen was eliminated for biking over a mine. In Total Drama Action, she came in sixth place, After Beth distracted her with her "Cute" face. Total Drama World Tour, she did not do so well, Although having been eliminated, she found the experience swell! In season one, she followed the Queen of Mean, And when she discovered this, she yelled words that are very obscene. In season two, she became a leader, tis true, Leading the Killer Grips to victory, even when Trent was through. In season three, she fell to Alejandro's charm, Though unlike others, she did not get eliminated by his harm. Lindsay, Lindsaym wherefor art thou O Lindsay? How Total Drama wishes you would win thee! LF: Here's my poem! Beth Short, stout and some say nerdy, She wishes she could fly away like a little birdy. Just spread her wings and take off, and leave this place she knows with a scoff. Sure she made friends, but lost it all in the end. Brown hair in a pony tail, looks like a chocolate swirl fail. Bright clothes, trying to show off her personality, but in the end she must face reality. Life for Beth isn't that simple, it's as annoying as a nasty pimple. She manages to live life to the fullest, instead of living it to the dullest. But one thing Beth knows to do well, Is to be heard and seen like a giant bell. Kgman04: Thanks a lot, guys, keep the entries coming! I'm grading them right as you enter them, y'know. Also, the top six scores will win immunity tonight. Teamnoah123:Okay, heres mine about Ezekiel. In a poetically stupid way, he sucks at this game Idiotic and annoying, but we love him the same. In TDI, he seemed as though he would be safe that night, But like George Bush he did something stupid to make everyone hate and fight. Once at Playa des losers he acted like a gangster, but it didnt work out that well, Everyone still hated him, It made Zeke want to yell. In TDDDDI, he teamed up with Beth and Lindsay. But they didnt make it that easy. He tried so hard but in the end he cried, Unimportant on the sidelines, ignored as his character died In TDA he sat on the sidelines as a commentator, we all knew how that would go, He essentially did nothing, not much of a show. In the TDA reunion special he got another shot to compete in the game. This time he hoped things would not turn out the same. But when he got there to no surprise, He lost once again right infront of our eyes. So the next time you see Zeke compete Remember he always a loser. Oatmeal: Whuts my grade?~!?. Webkinz Mania: Woohoo! I <3 Kg and keep the entries coming! Zach: HEre's mine. Heather, you're nasty... Your plans to win is like a golden fruit that's been spoiled. Heather, you're evil... The way you ruined Trent and Gwen is almost to the fallen angel who's wings gone black. Heather, you're mean... Your insults are like the bee that stings. No one can stand to be near you. No one wants to be like you. You're a nasty, evil, mean, bossy, sassy, rude, annoying, son of a *****. Yet... over a season, you changed. Heather, You're understandible. Your tactics are like Courtney's will to win. Heather, You're good. You're not deceiving anyone this time. Heather, You're kind. You're helping DJ and Courtney was so sweet. Everyone is starting to like you. Everyone might even start to be you (even though it was still be annoying.). You're being helpful, kind, nice, sweet, and bright. For that, I applud you. Snow: Katies Mine Kgman04: Alright, 9/18 entries, halfway there! The used contestants are: Owen, Gwen, Heather, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Beth, Lindsay, Blaineley, and Cody. The soon-to-be-used contestants are: Katie, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, and Trent! However, you can still "steal" the characters from the second list and post a poem up first! In the meantime, let me introduce a new feature. AJ: Here is mine: Bridgette is kind and caring And a blue hoodie she's bearing She likes to surf the waves And the challenges she braves About surfing she's nuts But on the land she's a klutz She gives Geoff all her love But their making out I'm sick of Her Island elimination stunk All of her hopes were sunk She made TDA without a doubt But with Geoff she couldn't stop making out In TDWT she looked like a fool When she was making out with a pole She doesn't like to boast And she was an Aftermath host Bridgette is the best character And to everyone she's a caretaker Bbhinton15: I'm so proud of this poem. :3 She’s as annoying as an air horn. Test her, and you’re long gone. An “evil angel", I may call this one; She knows just how to play you, like a cheap drum. Her looks are blinding; she’s a white lion. Watch her claws; they come out when she starts lyin’. A counselor-in-training, there’s a big brain up there; Now if only she was street-smart, she’d be a millionaire. Hearing her name will make you scared to blink. You’d hurl everything at her, but the kitchen sink. While she can bite your head off, She will annoy you and scoff. She’s called Courtney, your everyday “rat fink”. Courtney… Total Drama’s spoiled princess; Courtney… the cause of everyone’s distress. Courtney… the start of a new whiny race; Courtney… the girl who will put you in your place. The “fair rule-breaker” She cares only for herself The “planned risk-taker” Courtney… living ambition in a small, female body; Courtney… she takes crap from no one, no matter how snobby. Courtney… a friend, a lover, a pawn, an enemy, a fighter; Courtney… the true Total Drama victor; there’s no one quite like her. ---- Kgman04: Remember, challenge ends in 3 and a half hours... Day Three Extra Credit Kgman04: This is the extra credit section. Every time there's a new assignment (starting now), there will be an extra credit portion. The extra credit could be anything. It adds five total percentage points to your score for that day. Also, only one person can earn the extra credit. So, you'd better get going fast! This is this assignment's extra credit. #Give me an example of the following four poetry terms. ##Personification ##Metaphor ##Simile ##Alliteration It's all or nothing. You have to get all of the questions right first to get the 5 points. You can only try once. If you edit your first entry (I check the page history), your score for the main assignment will be affected by a severe penalty of 15 points. Have fun! TDA15: 1) The sun stared at me with its bright gaze. 2) A sea of people swept into the room 3) It sank like a rock in the sea 4) Around the rock the ragged rascal ran LF: 1- The moon shone in the night with a smile. 2- He had the heart of a lion. 3- His eyes were as blue as the ocean. 4- Peter piper picked Webkinz Mania: *Personification - The smell of the cookies welcomed me to the house. *Metaphor - The air conditioner was freezing cold. *Simile - She is as ugly as a dumpster. *Alliteration - Sammi picked seashells on the seashore. Oatmeal: Got conflicts 1: After the blunder, the crowd blanky stared at me, as If I was the only one there. 2. 'The life of an Boa Conscritor is a rigious journey. 3. My life is like a drama show. 4. Charlie created cakes and cats creased the clothes. '''Kgman04: Ah, well, TDA15 got it. Congrats, your poem's score for this week is boosted by 5! Also, chat and post the poems in the assignment section, not here (just for clarification). Also, if you receive a 100 through Extra Credit, you do ''NOT receive a Drop Slip, to be clear. Day Three Vote Kgman04: Congratulations to Bbhinton15 for receiving the first Drop Slip of the game! You can use it at anytime. And now, it's time to vote. The following people are immune: Bbhinton15, Leshawnafan, TDADJ, Oatmeal-, Puffles Rule, and Dakotacoons. Everyone else, you might just get the boot! Time to vote. TDA15: *votes for TDA15* Rex: *still dead* (he died -_- , too hard doing so many camps at one time, so he died) Puff: I vote for LF because I have a higher score, but she has a higher average. >.> (I be the antihero so don't take it personally or anything.) Mrodd: I vote Team Noah. Your the highest option <3 Rex: *magically alive* LF (i think i might be able to handle, *checks list* 30 camps at one time, 10 of them are dead) (Kokori9: wait who is LF (don't know names that good)) (Dakota: Guys, you do know LF is immune?) Dakota: (CONF) I vote for no one.) Bbhinton15: I vote for Plat. -w- Only because... uhhh.... I dunno. o.o I know he won't get eliminated, though. :P Webkinz Mania: I am voting the person with the lowest average currently, Snowgirl57, knowing that she will not be eliminated. Plat: *votes for Teamnoah* Not nice BB :( Kgman04: Uh, guys, LF's immune. o.o Also, voting will end a little later today. I'm on February Break, so I have the whole week off, but, some peo0ple might not, so voting will end this afternoon. Also, remember the average-affecting rule! Their score affects your score for the week. TDF: Teamnoah. Puff: Crap... LF is immune! I change my vote to Teamnoah. Isn't it funny the person closest to immunty will probably get elimanated. SMP : Teamnoah Kgman04: Teamnoah123, I'm sorry, but, you've been eliminated. Day Four - Para-bowlers Day Four Chat Kgman04: I thought of this title on the spot. o.o Some people already know the subject, but, don't tell. :P (Kokori9: got to go to school, then i have homework club after so i won't be on until 6:00, possibly a bit earlier) AJ: Yay i know the subject! I think SMP : Say What 0_o Bbhinton15: (totally knows the subject) :D Webkinz Mania: Same! ^_^ Snow: Me too!!!!! Webkinz Mania: I am excited, but nervous. :-/ SMP : You guys are soooooo mean!>_< Mrodd: Yeah! Im not a threat no-more. Now I can do my bestest :D LF: Meh, I ain't nervous cause I have no idea what this is about :) Webkinz Mania: I have a feeling my grade will drop b/c of this challenge. :'( Assignment Four Kgman04: Wow, already at number four! Anyways, this week's subject is Algebra II!! And Algebra II is all about the coordinate plane. And coordinate planes are all about lines and stuff like that. One of those type of lines is a parabola. A parabola looks like this. And the first part of the challenge is to run up this parabola-shaped hill! Although, there's a very small obstacle. There's a plethora of bowling balls rolling from the top, straight down to you. So, get moving! Only the first eight people that reach the top can advance! Snow: In the game?! TDF: *Starts to walk up* Mrodd: Oh My..... * Laughs* This should be well fun... LF Want a Piggy Back...? SMP : *runs as fast as he can* Bbhinton15: (begins trudging up the hill) o.O LF: Sure! *Hops on Mrodd's back* To the top! (xD) TDF: The bear went over the mountain! :D Webkinz Mania: (starts running up the hill) Smp : *Jumps over balls* Mrodd: ((xD)) Well Then * Grabs LF's Legs so she wont fall, and begins to walk up* So what do you wanna talk about? Bbhinton15: Sure it did, TDF. o.O (continues moving up the hill) Snow: *To BB* I need your help SMP : *runs* LF: Hmmm I don't know... Maybe about how we're gonna totally win! SMP : *reaches top* Mrodd: ((xD)) True That! Webkinz Mania: How do you do that? @SMP Bbhinton15: Can't talk, gotta go! ^_^ (trudges a bit faster) TDF: SMP must think he is sonic the hedgehog. >.> Webkinz Mania: Yes TDF. xD *starts jogging and his 1/4th up the hill* Bbhinton15: (tries passing WM) You gotta go a little bit faster than that. -w- SMP : fine * runs for some reason* Webkinz Mania: O.O *tries goes a bit faster and begins to pant loudly* Mrodd: Hold on tight! * Starts to jog* We Shall not be left behide! TDF: *Keeps up with others* Webkinz Mania: *continues to jog* SMP : *tries to run to top* Webkinz Mania: Aren't you already at the top? :| LF: *Pulls out a whip and starts whipping Mrodd* That's it! Mrodd: Meep! * * Jumps in Shock.... Allowinbg the bowling ball to pass underneath them* Ouch? Bbhinton15: I won't be left behind!! (tries catching up to WM again) LF: *Whips Mrodd* Come on boy, we're doing great! MrD: *starts to run up the hill* Mrodd: Easy for you to say! TDF: *Goes a bit faster* Webkinz Mania: *sees Bb running behind him and catching up* Uh oh. *speeds up a bit, panting louder* LF: Don't give me that attitude. If we make it up this hill, we'll both win. Just remember that. Mrodd: If you say so.... * Starts to see people in front of him* PEOPLE! LF: *Whips him again* Focus! Bbhinton15: (begins to pass WM) You can't handle this! D:< Snow: *runs soo fast knockin Mrodd over* Webkinz Mania: Ugh. (is neck and neck with Bb) Dakota: *Begins the challenge* OMG! WHY DID I START SO LATE?!?!?! Mrodd: Meep! * Begins to run* Uh.... People.... and Bowling Balls! * Begins jumping and panting* MrD: *keeps on climbing* Bbhinton15: (confessional) I thought about tripping him, but... I'm not that bad of a person, soooo.... (outside the confessional) >.> (continues jogging up the hill) Dakota: *is about 1/2way up the hill and begins to pant. He notices MrD and almost gets hit with a bowling ball* AAHHH! Webkinz Mania: *is still neck and neck with Bb* LF: *Pats Mrodd's head* You're doing good, just calm down, and keep on running! Snow: *Is running* Hes hurt? Dakota: *sees the top and reaches it, but falls to the ground with fatigue* Oh... My... Godd... TDF: *Catches up with BB and WM* Webkinz Mania: Yes Snow. Now, go down and save him Mrodd: Thanks :) *Trips over a bowling ball* Eeeep! LF AR YOU OK!? SMP : *runs* Bbhinton15: (notices TDF coming up) O.O (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy style) RUN AWAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! D: (passes TDF and WM) Dakota: *still on the ground. Sees WM, BB, and TDF.* Oh well. :( Webkinz Mania: But how?! (Johnny Bravo style) WOAH MAMA! (takes off shirt, is stuck behind Bb) LF: *Gets up* Yes, I'm fine. But we still need to get to the top! TDF: *Keeps tied with WM* SMP : *runs* Dakota: *Begins to roll backwards down hill, reaches the bottom again.* D*** it Mrodd: Kk.... I really screwed my back up... I dont think I can piggy back you, So.... * Starts sprinting* Race you to the top! Dakota: *Begins to run again, but slows to a walk* I can't do it anymore... LF: *Starts sprinting* Your on, Mrodd! Bbhinton15: (makes it to the top and nearly passes out) x_x""" Webkinz Mania: *finishes in second* Snow: *Is third* Mrodd: LF! Watch out! Bowling balls coming our way * Starts to hop*! TDA15: *simply walks up the hill* Dakota: *passes TDA15* Yes! TDF: *Comes in after Snow and WM* LF: *Begins to hop* Hey, we're getting close! I can see the top! SMP : *reaches top in 5th* Zach: Hey! I had Tennis Practice! Grrr!!!! *running with giant Mario Hammer* Mrodd: Awesome! * Starts to slow down* Ladies First. LF: Yay! *Reaches top in 6th* Puff: *almost at the top of hill* Almost... *gets hit with bowling ball* OW! *reaches top 7th* Dakota: *sees top and begins to sprint, raches top in 8th* Grr... *passes out TD Noah style* TDA15: *is still walking up the hill* Mrodd: Awesome! * Starts to slow down* Ladies First... * Reaches in eighth* Webkinz Mania: :-/ Mrodd, looks like you were a tiny bit too late. xD Mrodd: Realized that.... Too many EC. xD I origanlly type it up before LF xD So sorry that should be a 9. Mrodd: But you know..... Since Dako Is Passed out..... Maybe I should take her spot. Bbhinton15: (catches his breath) I came in first!? :o Squee!!! ^_^ Dakota: *Wakes up* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kgman04: Okay. Bbhinton15, Webkinz Mania, TotalDramaFan1000, Snowgirl57, SMP100, Leshawnafan, Puffles Rule, and Dakotacoons! The eight of you have reached the top. As you can obviously, without-a-doubt, see, there are eight slingshots up here, in an octogonal form. And, there are two bowling balls next to each of you. You can shoot a bowling ball at anyone you want with the slingshot. However, in order to be, well, eligible to shoot one, you have to answer a math question! There are sixteen here. Select anyone of the following. They are either "solve for x" equations, or simple "order of operation" equations. All you have to do is post the final answer along with "*shoots insert-person-here*". Make sure, you have to choose a different question each time. If you get the answer wrong, your grade will be penalized by five points! Also, ''you can only dodge a bowling ball thrown at you once. If someone shoots a bowling ball at you for a second time, you must get hit. The four people remaining students win invincibility! Got it? Here are the questions.'' #5x + 6/2 = 38 #5(3) + 62 - 33 #(8/4 - 6)3 #8x + 12 = 4x + 24 + 12 #9(3) - (5 + 1)2 #56 - 40x = 16x(x2) #4 + 4(2) - 11 #90/5 + (2)4 #7x + (23 - 42) = 28 #33 - 4x = 7x #11 - 11 + 62 #37(2) - 82 - 14 #8x + 4 = -x - 14 #(100/2)/(25/5) #22x + 7 = -37 #7x - 32 = -33 + 31 Bbhinton15: Number 1 ~ x = 7, correct? (shoots SMP100) Bbhinton15: Number 10 ~ x = 3! ^_^ (shoots TDF1000) Webkinz Mania: Number 14 - 50/5 = 10 (shoots Snowgirl57) Webkinz Mania: Number 8 - 90/5 + (2)4 = 34 (shoots Puffles Rule) LF: Number 15 'x=2 ''(Shoots Dakota) TDF: I dodge. :3 I would also like to give BB all my balls. Bbhinton15: Two more for me. ^_^ Bbhinton15: '''Number 7 = 1... Child's play (shoots at SMP100 again) Bbhinton15: Alsooooo.... Number 2 = 18. (nails Snowgirl57) Kgman04: Alright, Snow and SMP are out! Puffles, if you don't dodge soon, I'll have to assume you've gotten hit! In the meantime, anyone else wanna shoot? LF: Number 13- 'x= -2 ''(Shoots Puffles) ''Puffles: *dodges both* >.> Why did you do that?! '''Number 11 = 36 (shoots Dakota again)'' Dakota: DODGE! *dodges* Number 9 = 3 (Shoots Puffles Rule) Puffles: Number 12 = 44... (Shoots TDF) Ha. *gets hit by Dakota's* Dang it. Kgman04: Puffles, TDF, you're out! BB, WM, Dakota, LF, you're immune! Chat here. Mrodd: :D Good Job LF. I knew you could do it :) Webkinz Mania: Woohoo! Finally, my first immune challenge! :D And Bb's third. xD Day Four Extra Credit Kgman04: It's that time of the day again!! This time, it's a riddle. Solve it! It's worth five points, again. *A man pushes his car across many streets and avenues. Eventually, he comes to a stop at a hotel, even though he was out of money. Why did he stop at the hotel? Puff: Because he was tired?! Bbhinton15: He has to, he's bankrupt! ^_^ It's a game of Monopoly. (I think I've heard this one before.) WM: To try to find where he was? Kgman04: Dangit, BB. -_- You've got the extra 5 points. (Kokori9: the challange had to happen when i was at school >.> can i solve the remain challange math question for extra credit... considering i've missed every challange cuase of school) Day Four Vote Kgman04: Welcome! You know the drill. Bbhinton15, Leshawnafan, Webkinz Mania, and Dakotacoons are all immune! Everyone else is up for grabs. Bbhinton received another 100 this week, however, it originally got a 97, which was booted because of the Extra Credit. Therefore, he does not receive a second Drop Slip. Now, be sure to vote! ................... Oh, and one more thing, it's a double-elimination. The grade-elimination-affecting-rule-thing doesn't apply here. MrD: SMP, he always tries to attack me for no reason, and... Kokori, since the challenges always happen when he's at school. Sorry. Kgman04: Oh, right, thanks for reminding me MrD, you guys get two votes. MrD: No problem. Zach: SMP and Kokori. :3 AJ: I vote SMP and Kokori, sorry! Dakota: Oatmeal and TDADJ. Sorry guys, your averages are high and it will help me. MrD: Dakota, as KG said, "the grade-elimination-effecting-rule-thing" doesn't apply here. It won't help you. Kgman04: Oh, and this reminds me, no vote-changing. -.- That's just bull, and kinda cheating. You cst your votes, and you keep it that way. Dakota: Slap me with a Kansas City Pickle! :/ TDF: I vote TDA15 and TDAddict. For reasons unknown. :3 Zach: Dakota. You're now my Public Enemy #1. Webkinz Mania: I am going to vote out MrD and TDA15. MrD, you are a great person, but you are a pretty big threat. TDA15, same for you, but you don't participate a lot as seen in challenge three and you only did the extra credit. Plus, I think we could've did better in challenge two if you participated a bit more. :-/ Dakota: (Guys no offense, but why are you voting for Kokori? If they miss three challenges, they are automatically eliminated. So that will occur this challenge, so you are just wasting a vote.) Dakota: *Begins singing to Zach* TONIGHT THERE'S GOING TO BE SOME FUN! SOME FUN-O SOME FUN-O! FOR PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE! Snow: SMP and Oatmeal Report Card * = This contestant's average was affected by the eliminated contestant's average that day.